


A Perfect Whirlwind

by lokilickedme



Series: Tempest [6]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Dark Romance, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Licking, Loki Does What He Wants, Naughty, Orgasm Control, POV Loki, Painplay, Rough Foreplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back home in Asgard, Loki has served his time and starts itching to play again.  But only one playmate will do...the woman from the elevator.  Part 6 of the Tempest series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of the Tempest series - if you haven't read the first five installments yet, get busy baby...you won't regret it, promise.
> 
> Beware, this installment features violent, somewhat sick foreplay involving intentional serious injury - if that's your cup of tea, sip on ;)

 

 

I have returned home.  Home, as it is.  Asgard.  A place where I have never truly _felt_   at home, knowing somewhere inside me that I did not belong here.  All my life I ignored this sensation of detachment, but now that I know the truth, I can no longer deny that I was right.  This is only home when I am in need of a place to be.

And for now, I am in need.

I have served my time, done my penance.  Fury has kept to his word and made a deal with Odin to reduce my sentence, since I so willingly and helpfully assisted the humans.  Do they not realize I only did it so that I could play with my sweet little fucktoy right under their noses?  They built an inescapable prison, an unbreakable cell, perfection in captivity, only to be forced to watch me have sex with one of their own kind while locked inside it.  The delicious perversity of it still makes me smile.  The fact that Fury himself was forced to fetch her for me is just the icing on the cake.

But now that I am free again, I find myself restless.  There is no woman here in Asgard that suits my taste, now that I have delved my tongue into the sweet nectar of my little earthling.  I try to sate my lust with the whores of the palace brothel, females that once were enough for me, though admittedly sometimes it took three or four at once to satisfy my carnal needs.  Now they pale against the memory of her.

I grow irritable and disagreeable.  My own mother encourages me to find a woman - which I find amusing.  One never expects the AllMother to tell you you need to get laid.  But she is right, I am in need of a woman...one in particular, and no other will do.

And so I strike a deal, which I seem to be doing quite often these days.  I will make a quick trip to Midgard under the strict supervision of my brother, the God of Stupidity.  In all fairness, Thor will not make a bad chaperone - he has a soft spot for me, one that I dig my thumb into every time I need something from him.  He is easy to manipulate and I have spent a good deal of my life doing just that.  I see no reason to stop now.

I feign heartbreak, crying to my older sibling that I've fallen in love with a Midgardian woman, knowing that he will sympathize, as his own heart belongs to a resident of this realm.  His big oafish face scrunches up in pity, understanding my plight.  I almost feel bad about deceiving him, but as I am the God of Deceit, Lies, Untruths, Half-Truths, and anything even slightly resembling a fib, I have no real issue with this.  He is quick to suggest that he accompany me to Midgard to visit my female, and who am I to decline such a generous offer?

Dance, little puppet.  I wish I had more brothers like him.

 

The woman has been returned to her normal life, though I am not sure just how normal it can be now that she is firmly on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar.  I know they will be watching, waiting for me to return to her, but what possible issue could they have with me visiting her for one night?  So long as I don't try to take over the planet while I'm here, the intergalactic equivalent of a booty call shouldn't pluss them too much.  And so I walk once again into the lobby of the hotel where I first laid eyes upon her, cloaking myself and my brother with the appearance of human clothing so that we fit in, as much as can be expected.  We are both much taller than everyone around us, but the only person who seems to notice is the pretty girl behind the reception desk.

My cock twitches when I see her.  And I am fairly certain, judging by the look that comes to her eyes, that she is wet and ready before she even fully realizes it is truly me.

 

Before I make it to the desk, I am approached by a stern looking man in a black suit with a communications device in his ear.  Damn.  He speaks to me by name, gesturing toward the door, where I can see a long black car parked at the curb.  From the corner of my eye I see the woman being discreetly escorted out, and Thor follows, urging me to cooperate.  As it turns out, Fury has been waiting for me to get horny again, and has made arrangements for just such a situation.  Apparently it just won't do for an alien war criminal to be paying unmonitored visits to earth.  The guests in room 810 must have complained about the noise.

 

They usher me into the back seat of the long black car where the woman has already been deposited, and she smiles as I sit close to her, my hand going to her knee.  The agent sits across from us, his face an expressionless mask, his eyes hidden behind dark glasses.  He thinks I cannot tell that he is watching my hand as it snakes slowly up the woman's thigh toward her damp pussy.  She spreads her legs, her short, formfitting skirt opening with her knees, giving the agent a straightline view of what my fingers are now doing to her most private parts.  His expression does not change, though I detect the slightest quirk of his left eyebrow and an almost imperceptible quiver to his lower lip.  He clears his throat and shifts position, his eyes now looking out the window, pretending we are not there.

I want to put the woman on my lap and fuck her right here, in the back seat of this car, agent or no agent, I care not.  I push my fingers past her panties into her cunt and find her every bit as wet as I assumed she'd be, her slick folds parting easily to allow me access to every bit of her.  I fuck her with two fingers till she is gasping and writhing and holding onto my arm, her orgasm claiming her quickly while I rub my thumb hard against her swollen little clit.  And when she is done, her chest heaving and her knees clenching together while the rest of her body trembles with aftershocks, I get a firm grip on the back of her slender little neck and pull her down over my lap, staring the agent straight in the eyes through his dark lenses as she unzips and unsheathes me.  

By the time we reach our destination, we have both taken our climaxes.  My come has soiled the front of the woman's dress, but neither she nor I care.  If anyone notices, they do not let on - though my brother, who has been in the front of the car, on the other side of a privacy window, gives her a second look and then narrows his eyes at me.  He knows me far too well.

We are escorted into an office building where Fury meets us.  I find it endlessly amusing that they have gone to these lengths to keep an eye on my comings and goings - it was never specifically stated that I could not return to Midgard, despite it being heavily hinted that I should do everyone a favor and forget about this pitiful little world.  But since they are aware of my fondness for this sweet little mortal, they have had to make arrangements for my inevitable return.  Therefore, a safe room has been set up, where she and I can spend some time knocking each other about while S.H.I.E.L.D. plays the voyeur and keeps an eye on the proceedings, just in case I decide in the middle of coitus to stage an uprising that doesn't involve my dick.

I have no choice but to concur.  Fury seems satisfied, if unhappy that I am here.  He looks at the woman, his one good eye falling to the stain on the front of her dress.

"Holy shit Loki, you've only been here for five minutes!" 

Thor tries to shrink into the background, but Fury turns to him.  

"He's adopted," is all my brother can think to say.

Fury shakes his head.  "What exactly are you the God _of?"_   he challenges me antagonistically, getting close to my face, closer than I wish him to be.  "The God of endless ejaculations?  My god son, don't they have women where you two come from?"

My fingers are itching to turn loose some decidedly nasty magic on him, but I am looking at Thor's mildly panicked expression over Fury's shoulder.  He knows I do not like anyone getting in my face.  And in Fury's defense, he is merely channeling his righteous indignation over a member of his own species being claimed by someone he considers an enemy.  I cannot say that I blame him.

"Mischief, Chaos, and Lies," I state simply.  "Be careful that you do not provoke me to prove it."

 

The room we are provided with is comfortable and adequate.  A large bed occupies its center and we promptly make use of it as a place to throw our clothing as we attack one another against the table next to it. I fold her over the hard surface and make her sweet little bottom take the brunt of my rough foreplay as I spank her, not even bothering to soothe the red welts in between slaps.  After the fourth blow she is sobbing, and I grab her roughly by the hips and pull her back against my groin so she can feel the steely hardness of my cock pressing into her.  I am gripping her tightly enough to break her hipbones; I do not fear accidentally doing so, for I know I have the ability to heal her quickly should I do her physical damage.  I have, after all, killed her once already, and here she is ready for another round...but injuring her for the sheer erotic thrill of doing damage and inflicting pain is something we have thus far not had time to explore.  It's a possibility that I am quite aroused by.

I test her willingness to take injury from me by letting go with one hand and using it to tug her arm behind her back, leaning against her to press my mouth to her ear, letting my weight push her downward while I bring her arm up.   _"Shall I hurt you, darling?"_   I ask in a venomous hiss, betraying the barely controlled lust coursing through me.  She arches back against me as I pull harder on her arm, listening to her shoulder joint crackle under the pressure.

 _"Oh god yes,"_   she moans from where she lays, with her forehead now resting on the table.  I give her arm a little tug, my cock weeping with unbearable arousal as I listen to her breath catch violently in her throat.  I kiss her tenderly on the nape of her neck, my lips soothing her as I whisper to her not to be afraid, that I will heal any damage that I inflict.  She nods, trusting me.  

I push my cock into her, almost to the point of climax already from our rough play and the anticipation of what is going to happen next.  Once I am seated fully inside her and have stroked her clit till she is throbbing, I begin thrusting hard, slamming her into the table repeatedly until she starts to come.  When I feel her rising to the brink, I cover her mouth with one hand while I yank her arm back at a sharp angle and listen with satisfaction as her ligaments tear, rending from the joint, never stopping my relentless drive into her deepest parts until I hear her agonized scream muffled into the palm of my hand.  It sends me careening over the edge and I come hard, losing all my senses in the blinding white light of pleasure that follows.  It takes me a long time to come down from the dizzying high, but I try to recover quickly because I know she is in pain.

Her sweet sobs against my hand are making me hard again, but I put the delicious prospect of fucking her while she is in agony out of my mind - she is mortal, I remind myself.  If I break her, I must put her back together.  She is laying limp and trembling on the table, held there by my hips against her bottom, so beautiful and helpless and needing me more in that moment than she ever has.  And it is then that I realize what has been missing from my life...what has always been missing... _someone needing me._

I kiss her narrow back, tasting her sweat on my lips, calming myself so that I can channel my powers in the right direction.  With a foggy head I am liable to give her donkey ears more likely than I am to heal her. When I have stilled my thoughts enough to summon my strength properly, I lay my hands on her already bruising shoulder and let the familiar emerald light bleed out of me and into her.  It drains me and I immediately feel weak, but her sobbing stops and her body relaxes.  Within moments, she sighs and I see her eyes open.

"It's alright, darling," I assure her as I turn her over and lift her into my arms, carrying her to the bed.  "I can make you forget the pain."

She is shaking her head, holding onto my neck like a child with her face tucked under my jaw.  "Don't make me forget," she begs as I lay her down gently and climb onto the bed next to her, drawing her back into my arms to cradle her.  

"You don't want me to take it away?"

"No."

The decision is hers to make, so I let her keep the memory.  

 

After she has rested, I wake her with a rough nip to the inside of her thigh with my teeth.  She jerks awake, smacking me in the side of the head with her knee, which I find intensely arousing.  But then, I find almost anything arousing; it's all about the mindset.  I push her knees back down to the bed and lick my way up to her pussy, slathering my tongue lasciviously up her delicate little slit, loving the way it quivers against my lips.  This woman intrigues me endlessly...all the things I have done to her, all the things that I know she has never experienced before, and she has yet to find any of them distasteful.  She has never stopped me nor begged me for leniency.  She has allowed me to hurt her purposefully, trusting me even when she did not know I could repair her.  I wonder what has transpired in her life to make her so willing to hand herself over to me this completely.  She warms me.

In this moment I know that I will never give her up.

 

I make love to her more gently this time, my feelings toward her taking on a decidedly tender aspect after her uninhibited show of trust.  No one has ever trusted me before, not completely.  I have never _proven_   myself trustworthy, so in all honesty I cannot complain about the lack of it.  She gazes up at me as I slowly stroke into her, bringing us to orgasm again and again, letting her take pleasure each time her body finds that precipice between agony and ecstasy, helping her over the edge and then soothing her into arousal again.  She does not ask me for rest, but I stop every few hours to allow her to nap and recover the strength I have sapped from her body.  Her mortality makes me sad, knowing that I will have but a short time to enjoy her before she goes the way of all mortals, into nothingness, reduced to memory.  But she will be a happy memory for me, and I have far too few of those.

 

In the soft morning light, she lies in my arms, her pretty head resting against my chest while her hand lazily strokes up and down on my ribs, sending shivers through me.  We have not spoken for hours, but our souls have whispered and screamed and fought and made up countless times during the long night.  Blood has been spilled and langorous kisses have been exchanged.  The sheets beneath our bodies are torn, though neither of us can quite remember when or how it happened, and a lamp lies shattered in the corner.  The room bears witness to the dark nature of our passion, even if our healed bodies do not.  It is a testament to our twisted love.

Yes, I said love.  And though I will not admit it to the woman, not yet at least, I have grown beyond fondness with her.  I know she senses it, but to her credit she will not speak of it.  She knows it is against my nature to love another being, especially a mortal such as her.  But she has felt my heart beating beneath her cheek; she knows there is a heart in me.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
